lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Alcool
Nell'intera storia di Lost diversi tipi di alcool sono associati ai vari personaggi, per i più svariati motivi. Più di una volta gli effetti dell'alcool sono stati importanti nella trama del telefilm, come la discussione del fail-safe e la visita di Christian Shephard a sua figlia. Prima dell'isola *Il padre di Jack, Christian Shephard, era un alcolista. E' stato radiato dal suo lavoro di primario di chirurgia per aver effettuato un'operazione dopo avere bevuto. Inoltre ha conosciuto sia Sawyer che Ana Lucia in un bar. *Charlie ha incontrato Lucy in un bar. *Shannon ha trascorso un anno in Francia, "per bere, non per studiare" ("drinking, not studying"). *Ana Lucia ha incontrato e flirtato con Jack nel bar dell'aeroporto, mentre beveva un tequila tonic. *Locke e Anthony Cooper discutono un piano per avere i soldi di Cooper davanti ad un drink nell'episodio "Chiusura". *Un Christian Shephard ubriaco si è fatto condurre da Ana-Lucia in auto fino a casa di sua figlia Claire a Sidney. ("Due per la strada") *Durante le sedute di terapia per i controllo della rabbia di Locke, Francine discute del fato che la madre le ruba il denaro per comprare alcool. ("Orientamento") *Jack ha ordinato della vodka a Cindy durante il volo 815, prima dello schianto. *Desmond e Donovan prendono un drink in "Deja vu". Più tardi, nello stesso episodio, Desmond beve qualcosa da solo. Charles Widmore usa il suo MacCutcheon Scotch whisky come gesto simbolico. *Prima di spingere Locke fuori dalla finestra all'8° piano, Anthony Cooper si versa due dita di whiskey MacCutcheon . Sull'isola *Jack trova una bottiglietta di vodka nel suo taschino, appena riprende conoscenza, nell'episodio Pilota, prima parte, che poi da a Kate per sterilizzare la sua ferita prima di farsi aiutare a ricucirla. *Hurley dice a Libby in "Due per la strada", che forse bevendo un pò avrebbe potuto ricordare dove l'avesse già incontrata. *Sawyer e Kate giocano al gioco del "Mai" con due bottigliette d'alcool che Sawyer aveva rubato dai rottami dell'aereo. Molto presto viene fatta, a causa delle domande, la rivelazione che entrambi hanno ucciso un uomo nel passato, dimostrato dal fatto che a questa domanda hanno bevuto entrambi. *Sawyer dà a Kate la sua intera scorta d'alcool, per portarla a Jack per tentare di salvare Boone. Lei però cade e rompe qualcuna delle bottigliette nel suo zaino. *Kelvin finisce una bottiglia di Merlot Dharma proprio prima della discussione del fail-safe con Desmond in "Si vive insieme, si muore soli" *Desmond è stato ritrovato nella sua barca ubriaco. Lo porta con sé quando ritorna sull'isola e offre parte dell'alcool a Locke. *La Dharma Initiative fornisce alcool tra le provviste. E' confermato dal fatto che Rose and Bernard prendono del vino dalla dispensa, e Desmond più di una volta beve liquori con il logo della DHARMA. *Hurley e Charlie fanno ubriacare Desmond con del MacCutcheon per provare a fargli ammettere che vede il futuro. ("Deja vu") *Hurley e Jin trovano delle lattine di birra della DHARMA Initiative nel furgoncino Dharma. ("Tricia Tanaka è morta") *Mikhail Bakunin si lava le mani con della vodka della DHARMA Initiative prima di curare la ferita da proiettile di Sayid. ("Digitare 77") *C'è della birra della DHARMA Initiative nel frigo di Ben. ("L'uomo di Tallahassee") *Hurley prende del Cabernet DHARMA da Rose e Bernard per il suo picnic con Libby. ("Due per la strada") ("Hurley and Frogurt"). Una bottiglia di vino bianco è visibile nella tenda di Sawyer in "Due per la strada". *Ben ha del merlot Dharma nella sua tenda. ("L'uomo dietro le quinte") Dopo l'isola *Jack si versa del succo d'arancia e vodka mentre guarda l'inseguimento dell'auto (provocato da Hurley) in TV. ("The Beginning of the End") *Jack prova ad ordinare un altro drink, mentre è già visibilmente brillo, sul volo in cui si trova 2 anni dopo lo schianto. ("Attraverso lo Specchio") Curiosità I membri del cast Michelle Rodriguez e Cynthia Watros (Ana Lucia e Libby) sono state arrestate alle Hawaii, mentre ancora giravano Lost, per guida in stato di ebbrezza, l'1 Dicembre 2005.